Happy Birthday?
by nyanko1827
Summary: 5 de Mayo, una fecha que muchos celebran pero que él odia. O eso pensaba hasta que cierta persona lo celebró junto a él.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary: **5 de Mayo, una fecha que muchos celebran pero que él odia. O eso pensaba hasta que cierta persona lo celebró junto a él.

**Pareja: **1827, leve 6918 y D18.

**Género: **Romance/Humor.

**Rated: **T.

**Advertencias: **A parte de mi mal intento a humor, fluff, levísimo lime, las malas palabras de Gokudera y Reborn es adulto (por si hay dudas).

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

**One-shot.**

**Happy Birthday?**

* * *

Odiaba el 5 de Mayo, lo detestaba y cada año que pasaba lo aborrecí más y más.

Normalmente, uno se alegraba y disfrutaba del día de su nacimiento pero Kyoya Hibari no se alegraba y menos aún lo disfrutaba, y todo por culpa de los entrometidos herbívoros que se creían que por ser un día "especial" podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Cada 5 de Mayo lo empezaba igual.

Justo a las dos de la mañana se despertaba por culpa de un sueño húmedo provocado por las ilusiones de cierto herbívoro cabeza de piña. Luego, al bajar a su salón, se encontraba con cientos de regalos dados por cierto herbívoro rubio, torpe e idiota, que se creía su maestro. Y, para rematar la mañana, al entrar en la sala de recepción se encontraba con numerosos regalos que herbívoras tontas habían dejado delante de la puerta y Kusakabe los había entrado.

¿Tenía o no tenía razones para odiar el 5 de Mayo?

Pues al parecer, este año, alguien había dejado una nota –corta y concisa– asegurándole que una persona lograría que él disfrutara de este odiado día.

Una sonrisa algo siniestra se extendió por su rostro.

—Muy bien, si este personaje consigue que el 5 de Mayo me guste puede que le dé un premio —se dijo a si mismo lanzando el trozo de papel a la papelera.

—_|—_

Tsuna se encontraba mirando el calendario por qué, según Reborn, hoy, era un día importante. El problema era que él no veía en qué era importante, para el castaño este día era otro día normal donde sufriría las tortu– las enseñanzas de su maléfico tutor en casa.

—Y bien Tsuna, ¿ya sabes que día es hoy? —Reborn apareció por la puerta con su tan amada taza de expreso.

—5 de Mayo —le respondió sin acabar de entender el por qué era especial.

Reborn suspiró, aún no acababa de creerse que su alumno no supiera que día era hoy, pero por supuesto, que no lo supiera hacía reputación al apodo de 'Dame-Tsuna'.

—Será mejor que te des prisa, Dame-Tsuna. O llegarás tarde —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de terror y el balbuceo de su dame-alumno, pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido en cuanto Tsuna salió de su vista—. Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

…

Estaba corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, sus dos mejores amigos se habían adelantado cuando su madre les aseguró que no debían llegar tarde por culpa de su hijo, aunque al final los dos cediesen, ya se imaginaba el escándalo montado por Gokudera al no querer irse sin su Juudaime.

Sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para que el timbre de la escuela sonase y diera por inicializadas las clases.

Puso su pie derecho dentro del recinto escolar justo a tiempo, viendo como el prefecto de la escuela se alistaba para empezar a morder hasta la muerte a los rezagados. Fue en ese instante cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Orbes azul-metalizadas, frías y calculadoras del prefecto frente a las orbes acarameladas, cálidas y bondadosas del joven jefe.

Tsuna sin entenderlo se sonrojó pero intentó ocultarlo.

«Extraño», pensó. «Hibari-san parece más molesto de lo habitual».

—Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo ahí de pie, herbívoro.

La helada voz del prefecto hizo que Tsuna se asustase y gritase un inaudible '¡HIIII!' junto a un '¡Lo siento!', cuando la pregunta de Reborn acechó su mente. Pensando que, posiblemente, el prefecto supiese que sucedía hoy.

Con mucho valor, que no sabía de donde lo había sacado, le preguntó al guardián de la nube—: Hibari-san, ¿sabe por qué hoy es un día especial?

La pregunta descolocó al prefecto. «¿No lo sabe?», se preguntó. «Mejor así, un herbívoro menos en la lista de 'Molestos herbívoros que me hacen regalos'», junto a ese pensamiento añadió una de sus sonrisas haciendo que el castaño se arrepintiera de preguntar y huyera dejando al prefecto solo con sus pensamientos.

…

Al entrar en el aula Tsuna fue recibido por un efusivo guardián de la tormenta y un contento guardián de la lluvia, al parecer el profesor iba con retraso –para la suerte de Tsuna–.

—¿Por qué tardabas tanto, Tsuna? —Le preguntaba Yamamoto mientras el castaño se sentaba en su asiento y empezaba a sacar los utensilios para la clase.

—¡Cállate, fanático del béisbol! ¡Juudaime puede hacer lo que quiera!

—Maa, maa, sólo preguntaba. Es extraño, y más sabiendo que hoy Hibari está más molesto de lo habitual.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Tsuna. «Ahora entiendo el por qué me lo había parecido antes».

—¡¿Y qué si ese bastardo está más molesto? ¡Juudaime puede llegar a la hora que se le venga en gana!

—Cálmate Gokudera-kun —el nombrado iba a protestar pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Tsuna hizo que se la protesta muriese en su boca—. Hay algo más importante que quiero saber.

Sus dos amigos le miraron con confusión siendo Yamamoto quien le incitara a hablar—: ¿Qué quieres saber Tsuna?

—Pues… es sobre lo que has dicho antes… ¿por qué Hibari-san está más molesto que normalmente?

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua y soltó con voz airada—: Ese sujeto no tiene muy bien su mente, Juudaime. Es mejor no intentar comprenderle.

—Jajaja, aunque en esa parte Gokudera tenga razón, no es por eso que Hibari está distinto a los otros días.

El alumno de intercambio y el joven jefe miraron al guardián de la lluvia confusos.

—¿Qué quieres decir Yamamoto?

—Es verdad que no lo sabes…—murmuró Yamamoto asombrado—…bueno, pues resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Hibari —les informó con su eterna sonrisa.

Tanto Gokudera como Tsuna abrieron los ojos con asombro. «¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hibari-san?».

—Pero eso no explica el por qué ese imbécil está tan iracundo.

Yamamoto se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y le contestó—: Pues… aunque Hibari tenga esa horrible reputación en toda la escuela… recibe muchos regalos por parte de alumnas confesándole su amor o alumnos intentando ganarse su amistad.

Ninguno de los dos podía creérselo, Hibari era tan popular como muchas estrellas del deporte de Nami-chuu.

—Eso es…—empezó el décimo Vongola.

—…imposible —terminó el guardián de la tormenta.

La estrella del béisbol se echó a reír viendo los rostros de incredulidad de sus dos amigos, lo cierto, es que cuando el se enteró hizo la misma expresión. Nadie se imaginaría que el prefecto sediento de sangre sería tan popular.

Tsuna iba a tomar la palabra cuando el profesor entró agitado y nervioso dando inicio a la clase.

«Ahora entiendo el por qué Reborn me ha preguntado eso…», pensó distraídamente observando el cielo desde la ventana. «Aunque Hibari-san de miedo algún detalle se le ha de dar, ¿no?».

Con ese pensamiento en mente Tsuna decidió usar la hora de historia para pensar en algún regalo para el temido prefecto, el problema era que ese regalo iba a ser difícil de encontrar.

…

Al acabar la clase Tsuna se levantó y se fue hacia donde Kyoko se encontraba, ya había encontrado el regalo perfecto. El guardián de la nube no era alguien de detalles muy ostentosos pero tampoco de detalles birria, el detalle perfecto para su guardián era algo sencillo.

Algo que aunque no pareciese mucha cosa escondiera todo el afecto que el contrario pueda profesar. Y para poder darle ese detalle necesitaba la ayuda de su amiga y flechazo de adolescente.

—¡Kyoko-chan!

La nombrada se volteó hacia la voz y se encontró con un agitado castaño que intentaba recobrar su aliento mientras sus dos guardianes se posicionaban a su derecha e izquierda.

—¿Sucede algo Tsuna-kun?

Hana que se encontraba junto a su amiga de la infancia bufó molesta al ver a tres monos idiotas reunidos a su alrededor.

—Kyoko yo me adelanto —le anunció Hana empezando a andar nuevamente.

—Está bien Hana-chan, ahora te alcanzo.

Kyoko esperó a que el castaño recobrara el aliento y una vez lo hizo el décimo le preguntó con voz temblorosa—: ¿P-Podrías ayu-ayudarme e-en un-una cos-cosa?

Sus dos amigos sonrieron pensándose que Tsuna por fin se declararía a su amor platónico, en cambio, la Sasagawa sin entender a que se debía todo eso, decidió asentir con la cabeza regalándole un tierna sonrisa que hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara.

—Está bien, Tsuna-kun. ¿Qué necesitas?

El castaño se puso nervioso y miró a sus lados dando a entender que no quería que sus amigos estuvieran delante.

Con una sonrisa Yamamoto agarró el brazo del guardián de la tormenta y le dijo a su jefe—: Nos vemos luego Tsuna.

Mientras esos dos iban alejándose, Tsuna y Kyoko escuchaban las protestas de Gokudera para que la estrella del béisbol le soltara.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitas, Tsuna-kun?

—Ne-Necesito qu-que me ayu-ayudes en al-algo, ¿m-me acom-acompañarías?

—¡Por supuesto!—Le contestó con una sonrisa.

—_|—_

El final de clases llegó con rapidez y Tsuna les pidió a sus amigos que se le adelantaran que debía de hacer algo muy importante. Una vez más, Gokudera fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por el guardián de la lluvia alejándole de su amado décimo.

El nerviosismo estaba empezando a dominar el cuerpo del joven jefe, haciendo que se pensara una y otra vez si su elección había sido la acertada. «Porque siendo sinceros… Hibari-san está molesto por recibir regalos de otros alumnos…».

Tsuna negó con la cabeza y con determinación llamó a la puerta.

Nadie le contestó.

Volvió a llamar.

Nuevamente el silencio era su único acompañante.

Con un suspiro decidió abrir la puerta y entrar en la sala sin permiso, estaba siendo: o muy valiente o muy estúpido. Aunque los dos adjetivos vienen agarrados de la mano.

Al entrar se fijó con que no había nadie y con un suspiro de alivio decidió entrar del todo y dejar su detalle en la mesa del prefecto e irse de inmediato, no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte por el airado prefecto.

…

El día para el prefecto había sido como cualquier otro 5 de Mayo, siendo perseguido por estúpidas herbívoras, e incluso, había visto algún osado herbívoro acechándole. Esta situación se le escapaba de las manos a cada año que pasaba.

Llegando a su sala vio que un herbívoro no identificado había salido de su despacho. «Perfecto, ahora hasta se atreven a entrar», pensó con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y vio una pequeña caja blanca adornada con un lazo purpura. «Alguien que atina en los colores», pensó sarcásticamente acercándose al sospechoso paquete. «La cuestión es: ¿Qué me habrán hecho esta vez como regalo?», suspiró abriendo el pequeño paquete.

Dentro del paquete había una porción de pastel y en la capa superior, escrito con caramelo, había puesto: Felicidades Hibari-san. El prefecto abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esta era la primera vez que le regalaban un dulce, Kyoya acercó su dedo índice a la porción y cogió un trozo probándolo. «Limón», pensó mientras se relamía los labios.

Algo más animado, pero muy poco, se sentó en su sillón y del cajón de la mesa cogió un tenedor empezando a comer el dulce que le habían dado.

Ahora la única pregunta que rondaba por su cabes era: «¿Quién le había hecho este regalo?». No era que le fascinara, ni mucho menos que lo agradeciera, sólo era distinto. Es decir, los regalos que recibía siempre empezaban con algún costoso reloj o colgante a la bisutería más barata.

Por eso, el pastel fue algo que no encajaba en el perfil de los alumnos que le hacían regalos hasta que se acordó de la nota que encontró esta mañana.

—Así que esta es la persona que iba a hacer que me gustara el 5 de Mayo, pues que mal ha empezado —murmuró terminándose la porción de pastel.

Hibari agarró la envoltura del pastel y fue a tirarla a la papelera cuando dos notas cayeron llamando su atención. «¿Y esto qué es?», se preguntó abriendo la primera nota y leyéndola.

_Gran regalo, ¿verdad? Te dije que este día iba a gustarte, aunque ahora no lo reconozcas, acabaras esperando a que llegue el 5 de Mayo, es más, admitirás ante la persona que te ha hecho este regalo lo mucho que la quieres._

_Atte. El número uno del mundo._

Ahora parecía ser que alguien le conocía mejor que él mismo, menudos aires de grandeza tenía este individuo. Lanzando la nota a la basura, Kyoya abrió la segunda y empezó a leerla.

_El escogerle un regalo a sido difícil, y más teniendo en cuenta que el día está terminando y no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Por eso, pensé que al menos debía comer pastel para su aniversario, porque, ¿qué es un aniversario sin pastel? ¡Menudo sacrilegio! Espero que le haya gustado, lo he hecho yo… bueno, es mi primer pastel y me han ayudado pero la mayor parte la he cocinado yo._

_Espero que lo haya disfrutado Hibari-san._

_Atte. Tsunayoshi Sawada._

El patético herbívoro tenía narices. No sólo había usado la cocina de la escuela para hacerle un pastel fuera de horario escolar, sino que también había sido el herbívoro no identificado que había entrado en su despacho.

Kyoya sonrió con malicia. «Si el 5 de Mayo va a hacer que el patético herbívoro se convierta, al menos, en un omnívoro puede que sí sea interesante».

—_|—_

Después de ese 5 de Mayo los siguientes fueron parecidos, Mukuro empezaba con sus sueños ilusorios, luego le seguía Dino con sus costosos regalos y para terminar comía una porción de pastel por parte de Tsuna.

Nunca se había imaginado que el 5 de Mayo le divertiría tanto, porque sin darse cuenta, esos tres estaban peleando para ver cual conseguía el afecto del prefecto –aunque Tsuna aún no lo supiera–.

Pasaron los años y la situación seguía igual, hasta que al final cierto asesino a sueldo se cansó de ver actuar de esa forma a sus dos ex alumnos y al guardián de la niebla. Es cierto que quería que la relación entre su ex bueno-para-nada estudiante y el guardián de la nube mejorara pero no quería que se peleara con su otro ex bueno-para-nada estudiante y con el guardián de la niebla.

—Esto ha de terminarse Hibari —Reborn se presentó en el despacho de la sede de Hibari.

—¿Por qué? Es divertido. Tenías razón bebé, el 5 de Mayo me gusta —le sonrió con prepotencia—. Sin duda se ha vuelto el mejor día del año.

—Vas a hacer que esos tres se peleen —le advirtió—. Y no quiero que Tsuna salga herido en una pelea de esos dos por celos.

—¿Y? No es mi problema.

—Muy bien —cedió Reborn—. No es tú problema, entonces, tampoco será mi problema si el 5 de Mayo vuelve a no gustarte —le amenazó saliendo del despacho.

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua—. Entrometido bebé.

…

—¿Sucede algo Reborn? —Le preguntó Tsuna ya en sus veinte al ver que su ex tutor entraba por la puerta de su despacho con el ceño fruncido.

—Este año no vas a hacerle ningún regalo a Hibari —le anunció amenazándole con León convertido en arma.

Tsuna le miró extrañado y confundido—. ¿Por qué? Pensé que eras tú quien quería que nuestra relación mejorase, además… no me importa hacerle un pastel.

—¿Te estás dando cuenta? —Reborn se sentó en el sofá que había en la sala—. Hibari está jugando con los tres.

—¿Có-Cómo? ¿Con los tres? ¿Qué tres?

—Tú, Dino y Mukuro. Los tres le hacéis distintos regalos —Tsuna miró sorprendido al asesino a sueldo—. No me mires así, Dino y Mukuro hace años que van detrás de tú guardián de la nube para tener una relación algo distinta a la que tienen.

—No… No te entiendo… pensé que Mukuro y Hibari-san se odiaban y que Dino y Hibari-san aunque son estudiante y maestro… su relación no es como para lanzar cohetes.

—Exactamente. Por eso, esos dos quieren ser algo más para Hibari.

—¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? Sólo lo hacía para tener un detalle con él —le informó sin entender a donde quería llegar su ex tutor.

—¿Seguro que sólo era por eso? —Tsuna asintió—. Bien, pues no le hagas ninguno este año. Si sólo era para tener un detalle no importará porque un año no lo tenga, ¿verdad?

Tsuna quedó pensativo durante unos minutos y luego le dijo—: Supongo que no importa si un año no le hago el detalle —concordó con Reborn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues si está resuelto, me voy. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y volvió sus orbes hacia el trabajo que tenía pendiente—. Extraño —murmuró—, fue Reborn quien quería que… bueno, da igual. Continuemos que tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente.

…

No lo entendía, era 5 de Mayo y ya había recibido los regalos de Dino y Mukuro pero el del décimo no aparecía. Había salido unas cuantas veces de su despacho porque sabía que el castaño sólo se lo daba cuando él no estaba –pocas veces se lo había dado en persona–, pero en ninguna de las veces que había vuelto había visto la pequeña caja con el '¡Felicidades Hibari-san!'. Y empezaba a estar frustrado.

Su cumpleaños no podía terminar sin haber recibido la porción de pastel de aquel que se hacía llamar su _jefe_. Por esa misma razón se dirigía hacia el despacho de Vongola Decimo cuando un pensamiento fugaz le vino a la mente.

«¿Voy a ir para reclamarle una estupidez?», debía de ser coherente; no podía ir a ver al despacho del décimo, entrar en el y reclamarle el trozo de pastel. Eso era de herbívoro insatisfecho, o más bien, esa era acción del guardián del rayo. No suya.

«Cálmate, posiblemente tenga mucho trabajo y por esa misma razón no ha podido traerlo», Hibari dio media vuelta para salir de la sede principal y dirigirse a la suya. «Siempre me lo da, esta vez no va a ser distinta».

—¿Necesitas algo, Hibari? —La voz del ex Arcobaleno hizo que detuviera sus pasos—. No será que buscas el regalo de Tsuna.

El guardián de la nube encaró al asesino a sueldo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me mires así —Reborn fue acercándose a Hibari con los brazos cruzados—. Te dije que no quería que Tsuna saliera herido —le recordó.

—Tú le has hecho mucho más daño.

—Ese daño era necesario, mira donde está Tsuna ahora. En la cumbre de mejores jefes mafiosos.

Kyoya gruñó molesto, no es que le importara recibir el regalo o no recibirlo, pero el asesino a sueldo se estaba entrometiendo donde no le llamaban. Esa era una cuestión que deberían resolver los tres que le hacían regalos, no él.

—No te preocupes, Dino y Mukuro dentro de nada resolverán el asunto para ver cual de los dos es merecedor de ser tú pareja —le comentó Reborn habiéndole leído los pensamientos a Hibari—. Pero Tsuna no va a participar porque no siente nada más que amistad hacia ti, sólo eres otro amigo al cual le hacía un regalo. Para Tsuna sólo existe Kyoko —sentenció desapareciendo del mismo modo que había aparecido.

Eso le había sentado como una patada en el estomago. ¿No sentía nada? ¿Sólo un amigo? «Entonces, ¿para qué los regalos?».

Debía de aclarar el lío de pensamientos que se le había formado por culpa del bebé, asegurarse si todo lo dicho por ese asesino a sueldo que se cree el mejor –no sé lo cree, lo es– estaba mintiendo. Que para Tsuna él no era _sólo_ otro amigo.

«Qué estoy pensando. Ese herbívoro no es mi amigo ni nada», Hibari miró a su alrededor estaba a pocos pasos de llegar al despacho de Tsuna. «Pero nada me impide el resolver esto de manera eficiente», sonrió de lado.

…

Tsuna, aunque estaba trabajando, seguía confundido con la conversación que había tenido con Reborn. Este nunca se había entrometido en que le hiciera un regalo a su guardián de la nube, es más, parecía feliz de ver que las relaciones entre guardianes y jefe mejoraban.

Por eso, el repentino: _"—Bien, pues no le hagas ninguno este año. Si sólo era para tener un detalle no importará porque un año no lo tenga, ¿verdad?"_

No le encajaba, para nada. Era demasiado repentino que Reborn le hubiera pedido eso, bueno, aunque también estaba el factor de su guardián de la niebla y de su 'hermano mayor'. Pero igualmente, ¿él por qué se vería afectado en esa guerra? Era una de esos dos, no suya.

Ya tenía suficiente con las familias aliadas, con sus guardianes y resto de subordinados, como para añadirse en una guerra por amor. No entraba en sus planes, de momento.

Posiblemente, más tarde, u otro año en el que se viera con más valor, reconocería que sentía algo por su guardián de la nube, pero de momento, Hibari y él sólo eran amigos… o lo que fuera que sean. Por eso aceptó tan fácilmente el no hacerle este año un regalo, así de paso podría pensar en él, Kyoko y Hibari.

Pero no se esperó que la puerta de su despacho fuera abierta con un sonoro golpe, Tsuna miró quien se había atrevido a entrar de esa forma –aunque sólo conocía a dos personas que lo hacían: la que tenía presente y Byakuran–.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó al ver el rostro de pocos amigos que traía.

—Por qué.

—¿'Por qué' qué? —Tsuna estaba confuso, que el supiera no había hecho nada para avivar la ira del ex prefecto… ¡un momento! Será posible que… «No imposible, Hibari-san no es de los que se enoje por no recibir regalo», negó rápidamente.

—Mí regalo.

«O sí que lo es…». Tsuna no podía creérselo, Hibari le estaba pidiendo explicaciones de por qué no le había dado la porción de pastel.

Kyoya vio como el décimo Vongola empezaba a mirar por todos lados como si buscase algo.

—Qué haces, herbívoro.

—Buscando la cámara.

—Qué cámara.

—La oculta, esto es un programa de cámara oculta, ¿verdad? —Tsuna se levantó de su silla y empezó a remover las estanterías.

—A qué se debe esa estúpida conjetura.

Tsuna le miró como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una aberración y le contestó—: Porque este no eres tú. Mírate —Tsuna se cruzó de brazos y encaró al guardián de la nube—. Me estás pidiendo explicaciones sobre algo trivial.

Kyoya escondió sus ojos bajo sus oscuros mechones, sin darse cuenta que con esa acción sólo asustó más a Tsuna y que la creencia de que le estaban gastando una broma de mal gusto aumentó.

"—_Pero Tsuna no va a participar porque no siente nada más que amistad hacia ti, sólo eres otro amigo al cual le hacía un regalo. Para Tsuna sólo existe Kyoko."_

Hibari recordó las palabras que le había dicho Reborn, y no quería creérselas. Esa herbívora no podía quitarle la única persona –sin contar a Dino– que le trataba como uno más, que le había abierto las puertas de su casa como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

La única persona que aunque le temía y temblaba cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, intentaba darle un 'Buenos días' junto a una sonrisa, o un '¿Cómo te ha ido el día?' –traducido como: ¿La misión ha ido bien?– junto a una cómoda charla de cosas triviales.

—Sólo otro, ¿verdad? —Murmuró algo dolido.

—¿Eh? —Tsuna ya no entendía nada, su guardián estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña, de una forma que le aterrorizaba aún más que la de siempre.

Mirándole a los ojos, Hibari le dijo—: Espero que te vaya bien con la herbívora, _Decimo_ —y dio media vuelta para salir del despacho pero la mano de Tsuna agarrada en su brazo le detuvo.

—Si no te he dado el regalo es porque Reborn me ha dicho que este año no lo hiciera —se explicó—, según él tanto Dino-san como Mukuro-san quieren algo más contigo y por esa misma razón me ha pedido que me mantenga al margen. No he visto el problema y he aceptado, no quiero pelearme con ellos por una tontería —terminó explicándole al ver que para su guardián era importante saberlo.

—¿Tontería? —Kyoya arrinconó al décimo entre la pared y su cuerpo—. ¿Crees que es una tontería el querer estar conmigo? —Le preguntó poniendo su rodilla entre las piernas del castaño—. Porque si es así, tú vas a entrar en esa tontería.

El guardián de la nube le mordió la mejilla sacándole un grito de dolor al castaño.

—H-Hibari-san, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó al notar como el pelinegro estaba poniendo las manos por debajo de su ropa y empezaba a tocar piel.

—Estás entrando en la tontería —le aseguró besándole en los labios con brusquedad.

—P-Para… —le suplicó cuando se hubieron separado y al notar que las manos del guardián estaban desabrochándole el pantalón.

—Por qué parar si a este le gusta —sonrió con descaro tocando la intimidad de Tsuna por encima de la tela.

—Porque… porque…—Tsuna no encontraba una justificación eficaz para detenerlo—. Da igual —se rindió rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos—, continua. Quiero entrar en esa tontería.

Hibari sonrió victorioso, este 5 de Mayo había sido el mejor de todos y de eso no había duda.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró Tsuna notando como el dedo índice de Kyoya le penetraba.

«Sin duda, el mejor de todos», pensó robándole otro beso al décimo.

* * *

**Omake.**

En la cocina de la sede Vongola se encontraban reunidos todos los guardianes –a excepción de Lambo que estaba en Japón visitando a Nana y Hibari que ya sabemos donde está–, Reborn y Dino.

—Mi hermanito a acabado ganándome —sollozó Dino al escuchar los gemidos que daba el décimo.

—Oya, oya, ¿se puede saber qué a hecho Tsunayoshi para terminar ganando? —Se preguntaba incrédulo Mukuro.

—Reborn-san, ¿sabía que esto terminaría así?

—Jajaja, yo pensaba que Tsuna estaba enamorado de Sasagawa-chan.

—No me esperaba que terminase así, la verdad —los presentes miraron extrañados al asesino a sueldo—. Y ante la cuestión de Kyoko… vamos a tener problemas, ella está enamorada de Tsuna.

—Por Kyoko no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella —le aseguró Ryohei.

Todos tomaron un bocado de la comida que tenían presente, mientras los gemidos de Tsuna eran la banda sonora que les acompañaba.

—¿De quién fue la idea de poner la cocina cerca del despacho del jefe? —Preguntó Chrome haciéndole la competencia a los tomates.

—De Primo —le contestó Reborn—. Parece ser que muchas noches debía pasarlas despiertas por el trabajo y la hizo construir cerca por si le entraba hambre a media noche o necesitaba beber café.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza comprendiendo el dilema que tuvo Primo, seguramente a Tsuna también le iba bien tenerla cerca, había pasado muchas noches en vela por culpa del trabajo.

—Kufufufu, yo no puedo quedarme aquí y sólo escucharles —los presentes le miraron confundido—. Voy a unirme a la diversión~

Y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, Mukuro ya había desaparecido en una densa niebla y a Tsuna se le escuchó gritar junto a el ruido de dos armas chocando entre si.

—Mukuro-sama…—se lamentó Chrome al escuchar de lejos la escalofriante risa del guardián de la niebla.

* * *

**N/A: **_¡__Happy Birthday, _Kyoya~! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y estad expectantes porque ya queda menos para el 9 de Mayo~

Aclaraciones: Como a Kyoya sólo le hacían regalos para ganarse su confianza o amor, no entiende que alguien le haga un regalo sin buscar algo a cambio.

Cuídaos, nos leemos.


End file.
